


Extension Cord

by im_unarmed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Foundation, Hallucinations, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Trauma?, Whispering, hallucination, i should sleep lmao, semi happy ending, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Togami is beginning to see hallucinations of the boy he strung upif youre wondering the hallucinations look like the ones in yttd, all red and stuff? thanks.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Extension Cord

_Look at what you've done to me._ Fujisaki's corpse whispered from above, hung up and mangled with an extension cord, _Don’t you think I’ve gone through enough? Look what you did. Look what you did to me. Was death not enough for you?_ Letters slowly began appearing behind him spelling out ‘Bloodlust’. _Why? Why did you do this? Why would you do this? You’re so selfish. Look what you’ve done to me. For your own selfish desires… it didn’t even work. You did this to me. For what? You’re a monster. You’re such a monster. I hate you. I hate you so much._

__

Togami woke up with a start, panting and gasping for air he quickly grabbed his glasses and examined his surroundings. He was at his apartment, only a few miles away from Future Foundation. Fujisaki wasn’t looming over his head, taunting him, Fukawa wasn't staring at him from around the corner, scaring him. “I just…” He covered his ears, “I just wanted her to stop watching me.” _And it didn’t even work._ He jumped, Togami had never heard the programmers voice outside of his dreams. 

“Oh…” He gulped, his hands now shaking more and more with every breath he took, “I’m hallucinating now huh… hearing voices and all.” Togami slammed his eyes shut, sweat now beating down his forehead as he heard Fujisaki continue, _How dare you._ He opened his eyes, his heart sinking as he saw two hanging feet, slowly looking up he saw his skirt, then his top, then his dropped jaw and wide eyes. Fujisaki was hanging from his ceiling, still tied to the extension cord, _I hate you._ It’s mouth morphed, and contorted in a disgusting matter as his eyes shot to make eye contact. “It’s just a hallucination. It’s just a hallucination…” He shut his eyes fast and repeated to himself. “1… 2… 3… 4… 5…!” Togami opened his eyes, the boy was gone.

The next day at work went normal, despite being slightly disheveled he seemed fine. Oh how he prayed he looked fine to everyone else, he noticed that since the killing game he had gotten slightly worse at hiding his emotions. Togami was reluctant to go into the dark storage room alone, especially after the past night's event. But he decided that the embarrassment of asking someone to go with him would be far too traumatic, so he opted for sucking it up and turning on his phone flashlight. 

He really wished the storage room had working lights as he quickly made his way over to the shelf with the supplies he needed. He just needed a few extra papers, that's all he needed. Togami wished he had opted for the second choice as he looked turned around to leave the room and saw Fujisaki hanging from the ceiling. He dropped his phone and papers as he began to whisper, _You should feel pain. You should feel what I went through. Even after I was so brutally murdered, you wanted me to suffer more._ “He isn’t there… he’s not here.” Togami shut his eyes for a few moments before being met with any empty room. He picked up his things and ran out of there.

Focusing on the road was hard, he tried turning up the radio, he tried pulling over for a few moments… but Fujisaki wouldn’t leave his back seat. Togami pulled into his reserved parking spot and leaped out of the car, slamming the door. Fujisaki wasn’t in his car anymore. Sighing in relief he walked into the fancy apartment complex and got into the elevator with an older man. Everything was fine for the first half of the ride up, he and the man didn’t acknowledge each other and Togami had for the most part calmed down. _Turn around._ He didn’t.

He froze, putting his shaking hands in his pockets and tried to control his breathing, “Are you alright there, son?” The man picked up on his sudden shift in demeanor.  
Togami shot him a look, trying to keep calm as he realized he had slightly turned around to look at the man, “I’m fine.” He glared, ignoring the red silhouette in the corner of his eye. The man nodded and Togami went back to staring at the doors, thanking nothing that his floor was below the other guys. 

His apartment was empty, as it should've been, no signs of Fukawa or the apparent new hallucination of Fujisaki lurking around the corner. He sat on his couch, quickly groaning in annoyance about having to get up and charge his phone. Togami didn’t keep extension cords in his living space. 

The since-to-be-heir layed in bed, tossing and turning in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. Togami wasn’t even sure if he wanted to sleep, knowing that he was only going to be met with nightmare upon nightmare. He sighed, giving up on sleeping for the night and putting on his glasses, _Why did you do this to me?_ He hesitantly looked in the mirror to see Fujisaki sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn’t wait to get up and run to a guest room, slamming on the lights and throwing the first pair of clothes he could find, he didn’t want to be alone right now. He couldn't be alone right now. _You should be dead._

Togami sped walk to the stairwell, no way was he going to stand still in an elevator for 11 stories. He was practically running down the stairs, paying no mind to his exhaustion. He clutched his keys tightly while reading the floor number signs 9… 8… 7… he froze. Togami heard walking in the stairwell, he tried convincing himself that it was just another neighbor, but he soon saw the skirt, the shoes, the hair, the hands, the socks, the body walking up the stairs toward him. He tried closing his eyes, he tried covering his ears but Fujisaki was still there, walking slowly up the stairs, holding an extension cord in his hands, “Please…” Togami took a step back, “Please leave me alone.”

Togami hadn’t cried since his childhood, but boy was he close. _Suffer. Suffer like I did._ “I-I wasn’t even the one who killed you,” He hyperventilated, and slowly walked backwards up the stairwell. _You made me suffer. You hold no remorse. My killer feels remorse._ Togami was sorry, he really was, but he wasn’t sorry about what he did, _You’re only sorry that your plan didn’t work._ Togami hated that he was right, he dropped his keys and ran up the stairs until met with the door to the roof. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he didn’t have his keys, “Damn it…” He kept trying the door as Fujisaki’s footsteps grew louder, pounding in his ears, “Stupid out door locks…!”

 _You made me suffer so much._ Togami could now see the boy, his skirt flowing with every step closer. _I know you don’t feel sorry. I know you deserve to suffer. I know you deserve to die._ They were now standing face to face with each other, despite the major height difference the eye contact felt as though they were on the same level. _I know all this but,_ Fujisaki signaled him to hold out his arms, Togami surprised himself and complied. The shorter male placed the bloody extension cord into his shaking hands, _I forgive you._

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the ending is a dream, so he wakes up and doesn't really have hallucinations anymore, still nightmares tho cause that shit doesnt just go away rip
> 
> also sorry the ending is sorta sudden, like chihiro was taunting him but then he was suddenly like "lmao we're chill tho" uh im sleepy


End file.
